


BumbleDILFs

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, I'll make it up to her, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at plots, Kali's basically a cuck now, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Yaoi, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Blake and Yang are engaged. And their dads decide to get naughty while the families are staying at the Xiao Long residence.





	BumbleDILFs

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that doesn't have Neptune in it lol. Enjoy, and thanks to u/artic_avalon for the idea!

Taiyang eyed the monster cock with a hungry gaze as Ghira released it from the strain of his pants. He felt himself go almost weak at just the sight. 

“Mmm… I can only imagine how you must have absolutely _ wrecked _ Kali with this…”

“Oh no, she was able to take it quite well, actually…” Ghira let out a short laugh. “Plus, I didn’t want to destroy her…”

Tai grasped Ghira’s pulsing length, looking up at him with a somewhat playful smile on his face. “Well… I’d like for you to destroy me with it~”

Before Ghira could respond, Tai wrapped his lips around the head of Ghira’s cock and slowly sunk down, eliciting a gasp from the larger man. 

“Shiiiiit, Tai...!” 

The smaller man slurped around his cockhead before pulling off. “Just getting you lubed up, if you don’t mind~”. Then he immediately took the shaft back in his mouth, this time swallowing it whole. 

Fucking his future-daughter-in-law’s dad… was the absolute last thing either of them expected to end up doing that Thursday night. 

They’d first met not too long after Salem and her faction were finally defeated. Ghira and Kali had come to Vale to visit their daughter, and were introduced to her girlfriend Yang, as well as the rest of Blake’s team and friends... and of course, Yang’s dad. Who got along with Ghira almost instantly. But as they got to know each other better, Tai became more… _ interested _ … in Ghira. He just couldn’t help but imagine how… _ big… _ Ghira must be… and what it would feel like to… have sex with a big cock… 

Months later, Yang and Blake had become engaged, and the Belladonnas were staying at the Xiao-Long residence while the wedding was being planned. 

Blake and Yang were out that afternoon, choosing wedding decorations. Kali had gone to help them. It was then when Tai had decided to make his move. All it took was a little conversation, dropping subtle hints throughout. Tai ended up, to his own surprise, successful in his seduction as Ghira took him to (unknowingly) Yang’s room, and undid his pants and invited Tai to have a go at his dick. “Kali won’t mind,” Ghira thought. “She won’t even find out. It’s just one time…”

But Ghira was, honestly, a bit shocked at the way Tai behaved during sex, how Tai took his entire monster cock down his warm wet throat with ease. Tai had come across to him as the tough, but chill and fun-loving type… he was not expecting him to be so… cock-hungry, or experienced with dick.

“_ Arrgh, fuck! _” Ghira couldn’t help but yell out in pleasure and slight pain as Tai gently bit down on the fat shaft while moving up, and slightly pressed his tongue into the penis hole. Tai smirked internally at the Ghira’s reaction and repeated the actions, eliciting even more screams from the larger man. 

Before long, Ghira could feel his orgasm building up. At this point, he couldn’t take it anymore. Tai was just so good at this, he just wanted right now to bend him over the bed and nut in that fine ass of his. He quickly pulled Tai off of his cock, to which Tai responded with a slight pouty look.

“Don’t wanna blow it before we get to round 2. Now get on the bed, hands and knees.”

Tai grinned with excitement before obeying the command. Ghira, desperate to have his release, grabbed onto Tai’s cargo pants and pulled, causing them to tear right in half (which Tai didn’t seem to mind), exposing the blonde’s tight awaiting hole. Ghira grabbed onto Tai’s hips and positioned his saliva-slick cock at the entrance. 

“Tell me to stop if it hurts,” said Ghira.

“Sure, just hurry up and shove it in me,”

Ghira pulled Tai back and bottomed out his entire member in Tai in one go.

“_ AAAHHHHH, FUUUUCK, GHIRAAAAAAA~! _” It was almost too much for Tai as he went from empty to full in what felt like less than a second.

Ghira’s dick pulsed at the sound of Tai screaming. God, was it hot. He never thought he’d be so turned on by Tai being such a slut. Without hesitation, he began pumping in and out of Taiyang, pulling out half of his dick before harshly thrusting in again. The room was filled only with Tai’s moans and screams, Ghira’s grunts and groans, and the _ plap, slap, plap, smack, plap, slap, _of Ghira’s cock destroying Tai’s tight little asshole.

“_ FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK~! SO BIG! SO GOOD! MORE! YES! RIGHT THERE! DESTROY MY ASS~! USE ME~! USE ME AS YOUR COCK-SLEEVE~! _”

“Hnngh, you like this, don’t you? You filthy slut, you love having my dick in you, _ don’t you?! _” Ghira had never talked like that before. But it was hard not to. 

“Please Ghira! _ MORE~! _”

Ghira chuckled, before delivering a hard _ *smack* _ to Tai’s ass with his hand. “I want you to beg for me more… come on you little dirty _ whore _ , _ beg for me _!” he growled.

“Ohh, FUUUUUUCK~!!! PLEEEASE, GHIRA, FUCK ME~! TEAR ME APART WITH YOUR DICK! DESTROY MEEEE! YESSSS! SHIT! SPANK MY ASS WHILE YOU DESTROY IT~!”

“I like it. Such a good little bitch for daddy~!” With that, Ghira began slamming into Tai harder and faster, and went wild with spanking him, alternating hands each time. Tai was unable to form sentences at this point, he was only able to scream in pleasure as his prostate was pounded and his brain was turned to mush. 

In time, the two men were eventually brought to orgasm. Tai screamed and shook as he shot his massive hot load all over the bedsheets, while Ghira gave an almighty roar as he released his thick faunus cum into Tai. 

After the two dads caught their breath, Ghira gently pulled out, watching as some of his cum dripped out of Tai’s abused hole. 

“We’re… definitely doing this again…” Ghira panted, despite telling himself previously that this would be a one-time thing.

“Definitely…” replied Tai.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed DILF Edition Bumbleby! Critiques are highly appreciated. Especially for endings because I'm SUPER bad at endings.


End file.
